Strawberries
by DanaStarling
Summary: A very special little girl brings the two agents closer.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Strawberries  
Author: Stephanie aka Dana_Starling  
Summary: A very special little girl brings the two agents closer.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: All characters in the story below belong to CC (except Rebecca)  
  
Field Of Dreams  
My peaceful slumber was rudely interrupted by the unpleasant sound of my alarm clock. Still only semi-conscious, I rolled over and hit the snooze button. I let out an irritated groan when I saw that it was merely 5:00am. Slowly I began to awake and rose from bed to begin my morning routine.  
It took me longer then usual to get ready, part of which I assume was caused by the strenuous activities of the night before, and due to the fact that I had absolutely no desire to go into work today.   
As I left my apartment and headed down the long hallway towards the elevator, I briefly remembered what Mulder had told me about what exactly it was he had planned for us today. He left out most of the details (as usual), but he had mentioned that our investigation would involve fields.   
That did it! I couldn't handle another one of Mulder's crop circles, especially not today. So I decided to head back to my apartment and call in sick. Mulder could survive without me for one day.  
I began walking back towards my apartment when I heard the elevator doors open. A little girl ran out and started running towards me. She was about three years old, she had curly red hair (which was up in pig tails), deep blue eyes, and she wore a soft yellow dress with strawberries all over it. She was absolutely adorable!  
"you Scully?" the little girl asked as she leapt into my arms. I was caught off guard when she just jumped on me and even more astounded that she knew my name.  
"Yes, and who are you?" Scully asked, trying her best not to talk baby talk but it just came out.  
"I'm Rebecca, but everybody calls me Becky! Wanna know a secret, auntie Scully?"asked the little girl. Scully grinned at how the name auntie Scully sounded.  
"Sure, I loooove secrets!" Scully said as she playfully poked the tip of Becky's button nose. She didn't know what it was about this girl, but she brought out the Dana Scully that she tried so hard not to show.  
"Uncle Mulder has a crush on you!" Becky said as she began to giggle. I didn't even have time to comprehend what she had just said when a very tired looking Mulder exited the stairway door. He was panting as if he had just run a 1500 meter sprint. At first the expression on his face was filled with panic and worry, but as soon as he saw Scully and Rebecca he began to grin.  
"Becky, I told you not to ride the elevator without me! You could have gotten hurt! Mulder said sternly. "What were you two talking about?" he asked suspiciously. Rebecca and I just stared at one another and then out of the blue we both burst out into a fit of giggles. Mulder looked confused.  
"Becky's been telling secrets." I said, once again using my baby talk tone of voice. I'd never seen Mulder blush as much as I did that very moment.  
"Shhhhh, auntie Scully." Becky said as she placed one of her small fingers over my lips. "It's a secret!" she warned me as she turned and winked at Mulder which caused him to giggle slightly.  
"My lips are sealed." I said, as I too winked at Mulder. And even though I thought it physically impossible, he began to blush even more. Rebecca held her arms out to Mulder and he lifted her into the air. Becky squealed with joy as Mulder hoisted her over his shoulders. As I watched the two of them interacting, I found myself wishing that Rebecca was our child, but I realized that fatherhood was a gift I could never give him, and it hurt like hell.  
"So, how do you two know each other?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off the fact that I could never give Mulder the child he so rightfully deserved.  
"She's Langly's niece. The gunmen were supposed to watch her, but they had to go out of town to follow up a lead, so they asked me if I could babysit until they get back." Mulder explained as he gave Becky an eskimo kiss. I had to fight back the urge to laugh as I saw the size of Mulder's nose compared to Becky's.  
"I'd just like to know how you plan on investigating crop circles and babysitting a three-year-old at the same time?" I asked, hoping he didn't plan on taking her with us. Everytime we brought someone else along something bad happened to them. Look at poor Quequeq.  
"Ah, my dear Scully, 'tis yet another secret Becky and I share!" I had to laugh at his poor excuse for an irish accent.  
"Oh, is that so? Well...." before I had a chance to bribe Becky into telling me their secret, Mulder grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the elevator.  
"As you once said to me Scully, some mysteries are better left unsolved!" Mulder said as he gave me a look and pressed the first floor button.  
I couldn't help but smile as I watched Mulder struggling to get Becky into her car seat. It really was a hilarious sight. Finally I intervened and strapped her in myself.  
"It's a lot harder then it looks!" Mulder stated, as he stuck out his bottom lip and made that pouting face I had grown to love. Damn he looked sexy.  
"Well, never send a man to do a woman's job." I said with a smile. I hoped he'd stop pouting. That mouth of his was slowly driving me insane! Ohhhh, the things I'd like to do those lips. And those.....  
"Scully, why are you staring at me like that?" Mulder asked as he raised his eye brow suggestively. Now I was the one blushing.  
"I think auntie Scully has a crush on you too uncle Mulder!" Becky said as she started giggling again. Damn this kid was smart! A little too smart.  
"Don't be silly, sweetie..." I said trying to sound convincing. "uncle Mulder and I are just friends."  
"I have friends too, but we don't hold hands like that!" Becky said starting to giggle once again. I slowly looked down and saw that my fingers were intertwined with Mulder's. I hadn't even realized we were holding hands! I looked up and saw Mulder grinning back at me blushing again. We both immediately let go of each others hands. Mulder then started up the car as I stared out the window. I was seriously trying to avoid eye contact.   
An awkward silence fell over us until it was broken by Becky humming the tune to 'The Hokey Pokey'. I figured I better say something before this situation became even more awkward (if that were possible).  
"So.....how long until we get to this mystery place of yours?" I asked, still not able to look him in the eye.  
"We're here." he said joyfully as he stopped the car. I looked out the window and saw a huge wooden sign that read: Mildred Smith's Strawberry Picking Field.  
"This is the field you were talking about?!" I asked in astonishment.  
"Yep. Come on ladies, let's go pick some strawberries!" Mulder said as he exited the car and began to get Becky out of her seat.  
"I love strawberries, don't you, auntie Scully?" asked Becky as Mulder lifted her into his arms and headed towards the field.  
"I sure do, but I have a feeling I'm going to like them a lot more after today." I said suggestively as I followed them into the field.   
  
THE END  
Author's Notes: If you liked it tell me and I'll write a sequel.  



	2. Strawberries 2

Title: Strawberries 2  
Author: Stephanie aka Dana_Starling  
Summary: After some 'good old fashioned strawberry pickin' things get a little *juicy* ;)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: They're not mine yada, yada, yada......  
  
Strawberries 2  
I had to admit, this day was turning out better then I ever could have imagined. I wasn't following Mulder around, listening to his outrageous theories about crop circles. I was walking along side Mulder, listening to his wacky rendition of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'. Things couldn't get any better, or at least I thought they couldn't.  
"Auntie Scully, auntie Scully! Look at all these pretty berries!" Becky called to me from behind a large bush.  
"Wow, sweetie! Those really are pretty. You know what I used to do when I was little? I used to....hey!" I was interrupted by a strawberry that was thrown directly at my head. I turned around to see who the culprit was, but there was no one there. Then I heard it. The distinct sound of laughter, and not just any laughter. Mulder's laughter!  
"I know it's you Mulder! Now you better show yourself or else I'll...ouch! Hey, that one hurt!" I screamed as I was hit once again. Mulder then appeared from behind a bush pouting again, but I didn't let it get to me.  
"Come on Becky, let's pick some more strawberries. Some people around here are obviously too immature to handle such a simple task!" I shouted over my shoulder at him.  
"Imma...what?" Becky asked, confused.  
"Never you mind, Becky. Wow, you have a lot of strawberries in your basket!" I said in mock excitement as I slowly picked up some strawberries in preparation to retaliate. I glanced over in Mulder's direction and saw that he had resumed his barry picking duties and wasn't aware of the fact the I was now standing directly above him.   
"Oh, Mulderrrr." I said in a seductive tone of voice. He rose and slowly turned to face me. That's when I smashed a handful of strawberries all over his face.  
"Got ya!" I said as I started to laugh hysterically. He frantically attempted to wipe the berry residue off his face. That's when he began to stare at me in the strangest way. His eyes were sparkling like a child who had just received some sort of special treat. Then he began to circle me at a very slow and erie pace. This definitely wasn't the reaction I was expecting.  
"Mulder, what are you doing?" I asked nervously as his circles began to get smaller and smaller until I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.   
"Mulder?" I asked again when he did reply to my first initial question. This was really strange, really weird, and really erotic! Erotic! Where the hell did that come from?! I had to stop thinking like that. Mulder's my partner. Mulder's my friend. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less.  
He was pressed right up against me now. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His breath upon my cheek. His hands around my waist. His erection poking at my inner thigh. His.....erection! Oh my god, this isn't happening. Then his hands left my waist and started traveling down the length of my legs towards my ankles. My eyes closed involuntarily at the tremendous feeling of Mulder's hands upon my body. Then out of nowhere he tackled me to the ground.  
"Mulder, what the.." he silenced me by placing his finger over my lips. He then sat atop me and pinned my arms and legs down with his weight.  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out three strawberries. He smushed the first one all over my right cheek. I tried to get away, but it was no use. Then he smushed the second one all over my left cheek.  
"Now, what should I do with the last one?" He asked seductively. I wiggled underneath him and he dropped the strawberry. It landed in my mouth.  
"I'm going to need that back, Agent Scully." Mulder said grinning as he brought his mouth closer to mine. He attempted to scoop the strawberry out of my mouth using his tongue, but it fell back in. When he dove in for his second attempt I fought back using my tongue. We playfully fought over the strawberry until I finally bit into it, sending its sweet juices flowing down both my and Mulder's throat.  
Mulder then sat up and I let out an irritated moan at the loss of contact. He smiled down at me. There was something in his eyes. Lust? Hunger? Love? I couldn't decide and came to the stunning revelation that it was all three.  
"Come on Rebecca, time to go." Mulder shouted as he helped me off the ground. He had to hold me up at first due to the fact that my knees were still weak from that kiss. Kiss? Was it really a kiss or was he just fooling around? Maybe I imagined the whole thing? Maybe.....All my doubts were put to rest when Mulder leaned over and kissed me. And I definitely did imagine it!  
"Why are we leaving so soon?" Becky asked from behind a bush. I had almost forgotten she was with us.  
"Nap time, sweetie" I said as I left Mulder and went and got Becky.  
"But I'm not tired yet. I don't wanna go to bed!" Becky said as I lifted her into my arms and headed towards the car.  
"Yes but, auntie Scully and uncle Mulder do." Mulder said as he winked at me and got into the car. I smiled back at him and put Becky in her car seat.  
"But......uncle Mulder only has one bed." Becky said before she placed a strawberry into her mouth.  
"I know Becky, I know."  
The End  
Author's Notes: What do you think? Should I do another one, or put Strawberries to rest?  
  



End file.
